


Snowfall

by YunhosFlower



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Atiny - Freeform, F/M, FF, Fanfiction, Fluff, enemytolover, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunhosFlower/pseuds/YunhosFlower
Summary: Stuck in the snow with her 'enemy' Seonghwa... what could go wrong?
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Snowfall

You could barely feel your nose, the cold whipped around and at your face mercilessly, biting painfully until your skin was so cold it was numb to the pain.

Your heavy exhales left you in a thick cloud of cold air that lingered long enough for your dragging steps to carry your shivering body through them.

"If you're cold wont you just take my coat?" A soft voice asked in exasperation as your teeth chattered loudly together. You threw a scathing look over your shoulder at the offending owner of the voice.

Park Seonghwa, bundled in not one, not two, but three puffy jackets that made him look like a walking snowball of clothes, and yet still shivered himself.

His dark hair framed one side of his face as he peered at you, the other side considerably shorter, giving his face a more elongated look than you were used to seeing on him.

"I don't want one of your damn jackets." You hissed through your chattering teeth, shoving your hands deeper into the pockets of your jeans as if that would help drive home your spiteful words.

"Fine, freeze to death, see if I care." You heard him mutter over the crunch of snow as he attempted to drag himself another step forward without tripping over the hem of his longest jacket. You rolled your eyes and refocused on taking your own steps forward without slipping.

It had to have been just your luck for Ateez's car to swerve on the ice and crash, stranding in the middle of nowhere with just you, Park Seonghwa, Ateez's manager and a sick Jongho in it.

Which of course meant that it had been automatically up to you and Seonghwa to wander out into the winter to find someone to either fix the car or give you all a lift somewhere dry and warm.

You were severely regretting your choice to come work for KQ. Not only had you barely been given a chance to actually do anything, when you had, a car had crashed.

And non the less you'd become stuck with the only member of Ateez who seemed to have an outright issue with you, barely ever disguising his blank stares your way whenever you were sent in to task the boys with something. In fact you were pretty sure this was the first time he had been forced to actually acknowledge your existence. 

You grit your teeth and shoved your feet down with more force than before, inwardly cursing both Seonghwa and the KQ director for assigning you to ATEEZ. He could have just continued letting you do miscellaneous things for him. 

A white puff of snow particles rose into the air in front of you a split second before you felt your left foot flail uselessly in the air, finding a whole lot of nothing but soft and weightless snow below it to support the force behind your step. The imbalance sent you tumbling forwards with a tiny squeak of distress, directly into the cold and wet snow. 

It took 0.5 seconds for the cold to begin to seep into you, first soaking the thin layers of your clothing and then your skin until your bones felt cold enough that they would snap at the lightest kick. 

"f-fu-fuck." You cursed through your chattering teeth, arms encircling yourself in an effort to retain some of your fast disappearing body heat. 

"What kind of idiot.." You heard Seonghwa sigh before you felt him kneel beside your trembling figure. His closeness brought you a reluctant relief, some of his body heat leeching towards you as you clung to your now wet knees. 

"Just help me stand up so we can keep going." You whispered, too cold to bother trying to maintain your normal level of hostility. You could feel his gaze on you, both judging and curious, but he said nothing as he reached out and grabbed ahold of your arm. 

"Shit, you're soaked through." He muttered, almost as if he were surprised, as he dragged you upright, hand remaining around your arm when you swayed unsteadily on the spot. 

"No shit, I just fell in the damn snow." You pointed out through your shivers. Part of you wanted to shrug your shoulder and dislodge his steadying hand whilst the part of your brain overwhelmed by the intensity of the cold gripping you ached to have him keep it there for the little warmth it exuded into you. 

"Alright, it's not my fault you're clumsy." He snapped back, withdrawing his hand sharply and sending you a tight lipped glare. You returned it, with a little less gusto than you normally would. 

He did have a point. You couldn't blame him, you'd slipped over due to your own idiotic clumsiness and if you had of been paying attention to where your feet were going rather than how much he disliked you then you would have seen that you were stepping into a slippery patch. 

So you retained your snide response and looked away from him, waiting for him to start walking again. 

Instead, he sighed again and stepped closer to you, drawing your gaze back to him, this time with curiosity. 

"Will you take a jacket now?" He raised an eyebrow at you, tugging at the sleeve of one of his jackets. 

"No." You said tightly. You were well aware that now you were putting yourself in actual danger by denying the jacket, but your pride was hurt enough by him watching you fall like an idiot. "I'll be fine, we can't be far away from a town or people or something." 

His eyebrow raised somehow further and his hands dropped to his side incredulously. 

"You could die, you know that right? Do I disgust you so much that you won't even take a jacket from me to save your own life?" You reeled at his choice of words. 

Disgust. 

Did Park Seonghwa disgust you? 

You peered at his handsome face, trying to disect your thoughts while he waited impatiently for a response. 

"You don't disgust me, but I'm still not taking the jacket." You finally said, nearly giving up on speaking when the shivering of your body disrupted every second syllable. If he hadn't already hated you, which he definitely had, he would now. 

"Whatever. Like I said earlier, freeze to death, see if I care." He snapped with a roll of his eyes and a swift turn, his feet stomping into the snow and carrying him away from you at a faster pace than you suspected you would be capable of. 

Nether the less, it was still your job to look after him and you hurried forward despite the painful levels that the coldness had reached inside you. 

The next fifteen minutes couldn't pass slower. Every second seemed to become a minute and every minute an hour and at some point you stopped being able to feel the ground below you as you placed one leaden foot in front of the other. 

You were pretty sure that your toes were probably a blue purple colour below the soaked socks clinging to them and you had definitely lost Seonghwa some time ago to the endless white world in front of you. 

You couldn't actually remember how long ago it had been since you last saw his broad shoulders struggling through the snow ahead of you and somehow you'd lost the track of his footsteps inbetween then and now. 

You froze and stared helplessly first at the ground below you then around you, desperately hoping that it had only just happened that you'd lost your direction. 

But there was no sign of the deep indentions that followed his footsteps around you. 

"Shit." You cursed tiredly, crouching down to the ground. The last thing you needed right now was to have lost Park Seonghwa in the middle of nowhere. Not only were you supposed to be responsible for the older male but you were running dangerously low on energy. 

You weren't positive you could even drag yourself back up onto your feet despite the fact that you could feel more snow melting on the bottoms of your jeans and freezing onto your skin. 

"Shit, shit, shit." The world spun as you teetered on the balls of your feet, hands thumping hard onto the snow to steady yourself. 

It shouldn't be possible to feel this cold and be unable to feel at the same time. 

A strangled whimper tore out of your throat and you closed your eyes tightly over the scene of unending white, attempting to figure out some kind of plan. 

Right now you were stranded in the middle of nowhere, you'd lost the only person in at least an 80 minute walk in a direction you'd long since strayed from that could have helped you and you were definitely in the early stages of hypothermia by now. 

More than ever you were regretting your inability to swallow your pride. The image of Seonghwa offering you his jacket swam across your closed eyelids and a low moan of pain and regret slipped from your lips. 

Maybe if you hadn't pissed him off so much. 

"Y/n?" You twisted on the spot, eyes following the sound of the voice calling your name. "Jesus Y/n there you are." 

Relief took you in a stranglehold as Seonghwa stumbled into your sight, cheeks and nose flushed red by the cold. 

"Seonghwa." You gasped out, attempting to drag yourself back onto your feet, to maintain some kind of dignity as he skidded on a patch of icy ground beside you and lost his own. 

"You seriously couldn't just follow behind me?" He groaned out as he regained his balance and flung out a hand to help you up. You couldn't even summon the energy to glare this time, nor to stop yourself from tumbling forward and against him once you were on your feet. 

He let out a stunned oof, arms shooting out to encase you and steady you both as you leaned weakly against him.

This was beyond embarrassing.

"I'll take your jacket now." You shivered, feeling pathetic when he let out a small laugh. 

"I bet. Hold onto my waist." You looked up at him incredulously, words of spite already dancing on your tongue before he rolled his eyes at you. "You're going to fall over otherwise and I need my arms free to get one of these off, don't be such a pervert." 

"Pervert- you-" You inhaled shakily and glared at him for a moment before complying and wrapping your arms around his waist, which was a whole lot thinner than you'd realised. You hated that he was right and that you needed to depend so heavily on him right now. 

Your skin was so cold and numb that you were barely aware of his arms shifting as he struggled out of his top jacket. Despite his attempt not to dislodge you, your weak grip barely kept you up and your feet slipped on the ground below you, nearly sending you both tumbling until his arm clamped down hard around your own waist, anchoring you to him. 

"You really are useless." He sighed, his breath fanning deliciously warmly across your forehead. You let out a tiny hum of agreement that became buried in his chest where your head nestled now. 

A part of you was beyond mortified at the position you found yourself in and your complete inability to remove yourself from it and another part of you couldn't care less now, too focused on keeping yourself both upright and conscious. 

Warmth cloaked your shoulders and despite yourself a tiny groan slipped from your lips, filled with relief and desire for more. The sound was met with an amused chuckle that vibrated from Seonghwa's chest into your own as he tugged his jacket tighter around your body. 

"Better?" He asked after a moment, soft voice barely more than a whisper. You might have missed it had your cheek not been pressed to his chest. 

"Thankyou." You affirmed just as quietly, sure he'd be able to feel your words the way you'd felt his. 

He hadn't dropped his arms from around your waist despite having settled the jacket around you which you couldn't complain about as it was another layer of warmth. 

Your mind wandered to your conversation, if it could be called that, with him earlier in the snow. 

"You could die, you know that right? Do I disgust you so much that you won't even take a jacket from me to save your own life?"

"You don't disgust me, but I'm still not taking the jacket." 

"Whatever. Like I said earlier, freeze to death, see if I care."

Why did he think that he disgusted you? If anything you had always assumed you must disgust him, you couldn't think of why else the older male would completely ignore you from day one of your employment under KQ. 

And yet he was holding you between his fingertips delicately and his voice was softer than it had ever been, coaxing you to remain conscious every few minutes when you began to slump tiredly against his figure. 

Suddenly the desire to understand him grasped you in its desperate hands and you tilted your head back warily, squinting through the quickly darkening air to catch his gaze. 

"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head at you curiously. The action caught you off guard, sending an excellerated thump of your heart spasming in your chest. 

"I just..." You swallowed thickly, wondering how the hell to phrase your thoughts in a way that was better than just asking why he hated you. "Why are you being so nice to me right now?" 

An amused snort left him, something that might have made anyone else look or seem less attractive but only served to make him more so. As if he needed more. 

"Now? Have I ever not been nice to you?" 

You might have wrenched away from him at the smug tone in his voice, if you weren't desperate for the warmth of his limbs. 

"Seonghwa, this might be our longest conversation." You pointed out icily, trying at the least to stiffen yourself rather than cling to him as you had been, to signal your anger at his offhanded way of brushing off his own attitude. 

He might look like a greek god, with sculpted muscles hidden below his clothes and eyes that sparkled like twilight but he was still a complete asshole. 

Being so close to him you were able to feel the way his breath caught in his throat, his chest halting in its normal rise and fall. 

You tilted your head back up to look at him. 

His expression bordered on pained, his dark eyes fixed tightly ahead. 

"I guess you're right." He murmured slowly, as if he were only just realising it for himself. Despite the aching cold still clinging to your bones, you pulled away from him, wrenching his arms from around your waist to get a better look at his entire face.

Part of you hoped to find a trace of that arrogant jerk that you'd come to see Park Seonghwa as. It had never occurred to you even once in the last few months of recieving the silent treatment from him that he might just be painfully shy of you, or have some equally understandable reason for having never initiated conversation. 

Now that you were throwing your mind back, you couldn't place a finger on a single time that he had actually treated you with anything but respectful distance. He'd certainly never been rude you'd just interpreted his blank eyed stares as such. 

"Oh god." You raised trembling hands to cover your cold lips, parted wide in shock. 

Oh god. 

Technically you had been the one to initiate the spiteful mess that had become your relationship with Seonghwa, based on the belief that his distance was dislike of you. 

He blinked slowly at you, his mind clearly scrambling to catch up with the track of yours as you stumbled and swayed in place, attempting to keep your balance without his reliable weight to keep you upright. 

Almost as if on instinct his arm darted out, slender fingers wrapping lightly but firmly around the crook of your elbow. 

You stared wordlessly down at his hand, eyes slipping over the delicate smoothness of the back of his hand and the creases where the joints connected to his palm. Small and plain rings decorated his fingers, clearly left on following the performance that you'd all been on the way home from when the car crashed. 

You'd never noticed before how nice Seonghwa's hands were. 

"Y/n? Are you about to pass out?" Suddenly his face was alarmingly near and his voice, soft but loud, rang in your ears like a bell as his hands moved from your elbow to your face, cupping your cheeks with surprising force. "Y/n?" 

He looked surprisingly distant for someone that you knew physically to be right in your face. In fact you were pretty sure he was right - you were about to pass out. 

"Sorry." You whispered faintly before darkness slid over your view like a film ending and the sensation of falling slackened your muscles. 

~=+=~

"...please wake up." 

Hmm. Cold. 

It was the first thing you were aware of when the world came rushing back in like a tidal wave. The second was that someone had their hands on you, one on your cheek and the other wrapped with a tight desperation around your hand. 

You could barely feel each finger despite the cocoon of warmth that the hand cupping yours created. 

Well that can't be good. 

"Y/n, god, please wake up." Ah you recognised the voice now, Seonghwa. He sounded more panicked than you'd ever heard him sound, even compared to the moment the car had crashed and briefly you'd been unable to locate the sick Jongho. 

You weren't sure how you felt about that. 

You could feel the slight trembling of his hand against your cheek and a soothing motion sweeping across your cheekbone very nearly sent your mind slinking eagerly back into the land of unconsciousness. 

Was his thumb stroking your cheek? 

"Mm." You let out a tiny groan that cracked painfully up your throat, telling him that you weren't dead. His hand tightened more, if possible, around yours and a hot rush of air that smelled suspciously of the hot chocolate you knew he'd been drinking in the car, caressed the side of your face that his hand wasn't resting against. 

"Thank god." And then you forced yourself to crack open your eyelids and peer cautiously up at him. His face was taut with concern and an emotion that you couldn't place a finger on for a few long seconds of staring. 

Fear. 

"I'm okay." You tried to tell him, prevented by the excruciating pain that the air rushing up your vocal chords caused. You barely got an 'I' out before you gave up, tears shining in your eyes. 

"Yeah maybe don't try to talk. You were passed out for few hours." Seonghwa said gently, carefully slipping his hands below your head and shifting it to rest on his lap. You grimaced, eyes widening at his words. 

A few hours? And he'd just been sitting in the snow clutching to you in that time? He must be nearing hypothermic levels of cold himself now. 

Just leave, go get help for yourself stupid. If you weren't rendered speechless you'd yell it at him and swung your fists which felt too heavy to actually move now, at his beautiful face. 

He looked exhausted though and at this point you were pretty sure even he would have no idea which direction was the right one to go. Even getting back to the crashed car would be better than sitting out here in the fresh snow but there was no way he'd know which way that was now, much less a place of civilisation. 

We're going to die out here. 

"I don't know what to do." He whispered into the cold air above you, hand squeezing yours. 

How strange it was for him to be holding your hand, much less squeezing it and confessing that he was as lost as you. Just a day ago you'd thought he would be retching having to be so close to you and he probably thought likewise of you. 

How odd that the both of you had managed to convince yourselves that the other held no care or interest for them. 

All this time you could have been building a friendship. You were close with all of his members, so it would have been so easy. If you'd just thought to make an attempt at talking to him you would have realised he was just shy. 

And then maybe he wouldn't have assumed your distance of him alone to be personal. 

A soft chuckle escaped your lips, ripping painfully from you but relieving you non the less and earning a slightly confused glance from the older male. 

"We're... idiots." You managed to say, each sylallable hurting less than the last. His eyebrow rose slightly, lips pulled tight. "All this time... I thought you hated me." 

It was his turn to chuckle, a surprised look dancing in his dark irises. 

"Hate? I don't hate anyone, least of all you. But you always seemed happier around the other boys." He bit his lip, just for a second, and looked away. "Truthfully, I was pretty jealous of it." 

"Jealous?" You let out a real laugh this time, the idea of him being jealous shocking it out of you. Park Seonghwa with his stunning visuals and boundless talent, his perseverance and hard work, was hardly someone who had anything to be jealous of. 

He stared at you seriously, hand dropping slowly from your cheek. 

"Y/n I don't think you understand just how beautiful you are." He shook his head slowly as you blinked rapidly, brain attempting to process his compliment. You'd barely wrapped yourself around it before he was speaking again, shifting and pulling you up into a sitting position as he did. "Of course I was jealous. Imagine being the only one out of a group of eight pretty good looking guys that the pretty girl doesn't want to talk to or even look in the direction of." 

He let out a bitter laugh. 

"God you didn't even want to hand me that water bottle in our first photo shoot. You looked terrified." 

You had been. 

"Not of you." You muttered, though he probably missed it over his continued ranting, on a roll now. 

"And I wanted so desperately to impress you, but you were always watching someone else. You were never once watching me. So I just gave up and tried to focus on ignoring you. How else was I going to concentrate?" 

You weren't sure if you wanted to laugh or cry, or bury yourself into the uninviting blanket of icy cold snow below. 

So Park Seonghwa had been watching you, hoping for a stray glance his way, and apparently missing the long stares you'd often had to reprimand yourself out of during dance practices or performances. 

"Seonghwa, I-" His index finger rushed to your lips, stopping you from defending yourself. 

"Look you don't have to make up excuses. I get it, my brothers are attractive men, there's nothing any of them don't have that I do and it's selfish of me to have wanted you. It would be wrong for any of us to have wanted you, I know that." He was rambling now, clearly far too caught up in his thoughts to notice the softening of your facial features or the delighted flash in your eyes that came with his partial confessions. 

"But I just couldn't help it. At first it was just a stupid little attraction, because you're beautiful." He nodded his head once, as if in salute to you and then continued digging himself into the metaphorical hole. "But then I watched you and I just... honestly Y/n I think I fell for you somewhere along the way and never realised it." 

Your heart nearly stopped. 

You were positive that the roaring of blood in your ears was a sure sign you were going to pass out again, but it faded and was replaced with the soft sounds of Seonghwa panting. His expression was stricken now as he stared at you, realising far too late all that he'd said. 

You lifted your hand and removed his shaking finger from your lip, unable to push away your smile. 

"That wasn't quite where I expected this conversation to go, Seonghwa." You admitted, earning a grimace from him. 

Honestly, what was there to say to him now? Was there any point in explaining to him your side of it? 

That between his desperate attempts to catch your attention he'd somehow managed to miss your lost stares his way. Or that all that time he'd spent thinking you hated him, you'd been trying to work up the courage to approach him. 

How could you admit to him now that you'd only just realised yourself that in all this time you'd been harboring feelings for him when today was the first that either of you had held a lengthy conversation with one another, that even then had been filled with many spiteful and contemptful words from both of you. 

In the end you decided it wasn't worth telling it with your voice. 

"Come here." You whispered, grabbing his face and drawing it to yours, crashing your mouth against his eagerly. 

Quicker than you'd expected, his lips moved in retaliation, hands finding your waist and dragging you to him. 

It was utterly ridiculous, just hours ago you'd both been snapping nastily at one another and now you were losing yourself in the feeling of his soft lips against yours. 

You inhaled, a shiver wracking your body despite the warmth that he brought and he pulled back, concern in his dark eyes. 

His hands moved from your waist to cup your face, thumb swiping delicately over your trembling bottom lip, which shook both because of the cold and your inability to process the whiplash of your emotions. 

"We should continue this conversation when both of us aren't hypothermic." He whispered and it was a jarring reminder of the unbearing cold on every limb of your body and the blue tinge to his lips suddenly swam into sharp focus. 

You numbly nodded in agreement, pressing against him in an effort to warm not only yourself but him as well, though as neither of you had much body heat left it didn't do much. 

You could feel him turning his head this way and that, sense his mind working through the fog of the cold to figure out what you should both do but the situation was becoming more and more dire with each passing second. 

Neither of you really had the energy to walk much farther and staying out in the snow was not an option either, you would surely, and soon, freeze to death. 

Already you had lost feeling in your feet which were tucked pathetically below your body as it curled up against Seonghwa's. 

"This would be a great time for a miracle." Seonghwa shivered, his arms tightening around you protectively. You appreciated the gesture, but it wouldn't last long. He couldn't be far off of losing feeling in his limbs too, you were both still sat in the snow.

As if on cue following his hopeless words, a bright ray of light cut through the darkening sky, coming to rest on your shivering forms. 

"Well isn't this a sight." A voice that you could only in your current state describe as old, cackled out from behind the source of the blinding glare of light. It was an unfamiliar voice to you but still you didn't think you'd ever felt such a strong sense of relief at the sound of another human voice before. 

"Hello?" Seonghwa struggled to pull you both onto your feet, resulting finally in him half rising, clutching you just enough for you to remain upright, albeit pressed strongly against his body. 

You could almost feel his feet slipping below you both when the light disappeared and a man's figure appeared in front of you, a gloved hand whipping out to steady him. 

"Looks like you two could use a hand." He grinned, his second hand reaching out to you, not grabbing you but giving you the option to accept his help. After a glance at Seonghwa you accepted his hand, surprised at the amount of strength he was able to lend you. "I take it you're Y/n, and this young man is Seonghwa?" 

He looked between you as he spoke your names and your confusion swelled overwhelmingly as you glanced against at Seonghwa, who wore an equally perplexed look on his handsome face. 

The old man nodded as if your silent responses were enough confirmation, grunting in appreciation, though over what you couldn't have said. 

"Lucky thing the car ain't far away then, doesn't look like either of you got much left in you." If you had had more energy you might have protested the following events wherein he and Seonghwa each took one side of you to support to the waiting car he'd spoken off. 

Where the old man's hand clasped as respectfully as he could manage while attempting to support you, Seonghwa's fingers curled comfortingly on your waist, his eyes darting to check your face every few steps. 

You were genuinely surprised that he had found the strength to drag not only himself but assist in dragging you the million steps it felt like it took before you were both tumbling with whimpers and groans into the back of the surprisingly modern looking car. 

You cared very little for the seatbelt that you should be fastening around yourself, knowing only that there was now finally a source of warmth and a shield of metal between you and the snow. 

Without thinking about it you were reaching for Seonghwa, hands gripping his and body curling against his with a fluttery sigh. 

"It's going to be alright now." He breathed, exhaustion lining his voice as he held you as tightly as you assumed him capable of, his chin coming to rest atop of your head. 

Despite the heat blasting from the heaters in the car, you still felt cold, so cold. 

You briefly wondered if the unbearable ache of it would ever go, if you would ever fully regain feeling back into your limbs. 

And then you no longer cared, succumbing eagerly and gratefully to the dark and persistent tug of sleep. 

~=+=~

When you awoke, it took you a few long minutes of staring blankly up at the unfamiliar ceiling above you for your memories of the last day to return to you. 

With painstaking slowness you sat upright, eyes sweeping the room for more details on where you were. 

As far as you could tell, you were in some sort family room in a house you'd never been in before. The soft crackling of a fire was obviously the source of the warmth cocooning you, though parts of you still felt cold. 

Panic bloomed and grew inside your gut when you could find no sign of Seonghwa, or really anyone, in the room you were in. There were sparse furniture, including the surprisingly soft and comfortable sofa you were propped on, and a lack of windows that left you feeling nearly claustrophobic. 

Just as you were making an attempt to sit up, a familiar figure slipped into the room, turning to face you with surprise when you let out a breathy sound of shock. 

"Y/n, you're awake." Jongho, despite the serious expression on his face, sounded relieved as he hurried over to kneel beside you. "Are you okay?" 

What kind of question was that, you wanted to ask him. Of course you weren't okay, you'd very nearly frozen, literally, to death. 

But there were dark shadows of worry below his eyes and the last time you'd seen the younger male he had been too sick to walk. 

Which couldn't have been that long ago, since you and Seonghwa had surely only spent a few hours struggling through the snow. 

Though you didn't know how long you'd been asleep in this room with the pleasantly crackling fire, you realised with a horrid jolt. 

The panic you felt must have shown in your eyes before Jongho reached out to grip your hands in a rare show of affection, though his expression remained quite grim; especially for him. 

"How long-" You couldn't even finish your question, tears welling up in your eyes at the look in his own. You weren't sure if you wanted to know the answer, though you couldn't have been sleeping for that long. 

You'd been cold and injured yes, but surely... 

"Only a day, give or take a few hours." Jongho rushed to say, shaking his head to show you'd misinterpreted his expression. 

"And.." You swallowed thickly, squeezing your eyes closed. Here was the true source of your worry and fear. "Seonghwa?" 

Jongho's expression tightened and his skin paled a fraction. He looked away from you with a deep exhale. 

"He's going to be okay, he's just... still asleep." He admitted quietly and you barely held in your gasp. 

You should be glad. 

Neither of you had died, in fact it seemed you were both lucky and yet you couldn't shake the feeling from you that he was still in more danger, that there was more that you'd somehow forgotten or didn't know about. 

"Jongho why do I feel like theres something else." You whispered to the younger and he grimaced, shaking his head. 

"You don't want to know." He insisted, his hands tightening around yours almost painfully. You wrenched them from him, throwing your already waning energy into trying to stand up. 

You had no idea where Seonghwa was, where anything was in this unfamiliar place, but it didn't matter because you couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had latched onto your heart at the hidden look in Jongho's eyes. 

Whatever he knew that you didn't was enough to throw his normally calm demeanor completely off. 

"Y/n please, you're going to hurt yourself." He grabbed at your shoulders, forcing you to remain seated, with very little effort required on his part to sink your exhausted body back down. 

Out of other options you turned a pleading gaze on him, your bottom lip beginning to quiver. 

He sighed out, rubbing at his face in the first true drained movement you'd seen him make since the day you'd met him. Even during long days filled with training and interviews and countless photoshoots, he'd never once looked like this, like he had spent almost every drop of his energy. 

"Fine, I will tell you and I'm sure that once you hear what I've got to say you're going to feel incredibly guilty or whatever," His dark eyes held yours seriously and you maintained what you hoped was a defiant expression, rather than the writhing mess of anxiety you felt. "But its not any more your fault than it is mine or the manager's." 

You simply nodded hastily in agreement. 

He pursed his lips, for a moment looking like he'd changed his mind before he let out a sigh and nodded to himself. 

"Seonghwa was more injured during the car accident than he let on." 

No. 

Your world span alarmingly, Jongho's weary face and moving lips the centre of the whirlwind. 

No. 

It wasn't possible. You'd spent hours trudging through snow, both of you. 

"When the car swerved on the ice and hit the tree, part of the door buckled and well... stabbed into him."

You had held onto him, kissed him even, and not realised that he had an injury. 

"It missed everything important, he's going to be okay Y/n. He just needs more time to heal." Jongho's voice was as soothing as you'd ever heard it but still it grated against everything inside you and you turned wide eyes onto him. 

He didn't look calm persay, but far calmer than you felt. 

Then again, he had been too sick to have even noticed that his older brother was injured.

You'd had no excuse not to see it, not to notice the way that Seonghwa was throwing up a front. 

No wonder he'd been so irritable to begin with. 

You squeezed your eyes tightly closed, heart aching. 

You had clung onto his body, your hands had probably been on the spot that was hurting him and he'd said nothing. 

A sudden flash of anger burned through your guilt and worry and against Jongho's desperate pleads for you to remain seated, you flung your body onto your feet with reckless abandon, turning towards the doorway that Jongho had entered the room by. 

"Where is he." You asked tightly, positive that the only thing keeping you upright was the unexplainable desire to confront Seonghwa. 

A small voice in the back of your head reminded you that not only was he still asleep, he was likely not going to be in any state to endure your inflamed ego. 

But you pushed it away, turning to look fiercly at Jongho, who let out an exasperated sound before standing and grabbing your wrist, leading you along behind him through the unfamiliar house and into a room that looked nothing like the one you'd woken up in. 

It was smaller and more of an actual bedroom than just a room and in the middle of it, surrounded by a few unfamiliar faces and one familiar face, the manager, lay Seonghwa in a bed that looked closer to a hospital bed than a regular one. 

You froze in the doorway, uncertain under the sudden stares of all the people crowded around him. 

"Y/n." The manager started forward, pleased surprise on his face. "You're up." 

You remained statue still, eyes darting from the manager, to Seonghwa's still form on the bed, back to the people silently staring at you. 

"Yeah." You murmured in response, suddenly feeling very small next to Jongho, who was only a few centimetres taller than you. 

You could feel the tense atmosphere that your entrance had created like something tangible in the air and the only thing keeping you here now was that Jongho's body was blocking the exit. 

"Are you okay?" One of the unfamiliar people stepped forward, an elderly woman with smile lines around her mouth but concern in her deep brown eyes. "You look very pale." 

Your hand darted to touch your cheek, which felt unsurprisingly cool to the touch, as if by touching your skin you could shake away the paleness that everyone else was apparently seeing. 

In a flurry of movement Jongho had slid his arm comfortingly around you, edging you closer to the side of Seonghwa's bed. 

"She just really wanted to make sure that Hyung is okay." He whispered to the room, as if you couldn't hear every word he spoke. But you were glad, he knew what you needed and how to give it to you without making you uncomfortable. 

A large majority of the people filed out with agreeable hums, leaving only one, the elder lady who had spoken earlier, the manager and Jongho with you. 

Hesitantly you reached out to touch Seonghwa's limp hand.

It was ice cold despite the warmth of the air around him and your heart ached as you stared dejectedly at his peaceful face. 

You could hear again, Jongho telling you that he was going to be okay, but it wasn't about that. That wasn't why you were upset. 

Not only had you been downright hostile to him from the moment you had left the earshot of Jongho and the manager, you had become so wrapped up in your own miseries and problems that you'd somehow completely missed the signs of Seonghwa's pain. 

You had been the only one with him, the sole person to look out for him and instead of seeing what was right below your nose you had assumed he was simply affected by the same things as you. 

You wanted to scream.

You wanted to hit him. 

You wanted to sob into his chest. 

You needed him to wake up. 

Eventually everyone gave up trying to console you, concentrating instead on keeping Seonghwa's body warm, giving it the chance to heal peacefully. 

You didn't know how much time passed between when you'd first woken up in that first room and when he finally stirred, a soft and husky groan falling from his lips. 

His eyes clenched briefly, as if he weren't at all prepared for whatever he would see when he opened them, and then his dark eyes were peering with confusion out at the sight before him. 

You said nothing, staring silently back at him when his gaze finally found yours. 

People were babbling around you both, but you didn't care and you certainly didn't think he did either. 

He was smiling, a slow and tentative smile, like he couldn't quite believe you were sitting there waiting for him. 

And just for a moment you forgot about the white hot anger writhing in your gut at him for concealing from you that he had been injured, that he had been the one needing support and not you. 

Just for a moment you felt your own lips curve in a similar smile, relieved that the discussions you'd had about your feelings for one another had not in fact been a hypothermic induced fantasy. 

Before either of you had the chance to speak to the other though you were ushered kindly, but firmly, from his room with the promise of time with him when they had ensured he was healthy. 

Reluctantly you found yourself back in the room you'd awoken in, staring into the flames of the fire silently, hands twisting the hem of your top between your fingers. 

You'd almost forgotten for a moment, your place in Park Seonghwa's life. 

You'd almost allowed yourself to believe for a moment that it mattered what either of you might feel for the other. 

He was an idol, someone as untouchable to you as a god might be. 

"Y/n?" You didn't bother looking up when you heard the manager's voice cautiously follow the sound of the door opening and closing. You didn't even look up when his footsteps brought his shadow to your side and he sat himself down beside you with a heavy sigh. 

"I haven't had the chance to thank you for going out into that snow for us." He said gently, prompting you to finally lift your gaze to his. 

As it had turned out, that had been a useless gesture on your and Seonghwa's half. The old man that had found you both, and them, had been driving down that road only a few hours after the crash had happened. 

You were about to say so to him when he lifted a finger, halting the words on your lips, and continued speaking. 

"Regardless of what you are thinking right now, it is not your fault that Seonghwa was so injured. That young man can be stubborn and I've never seen someone willingly bear so much unnecessary weight upon their own shoulders as he does." 

You had to agree with that part, Seonghwa had always taken the role of eldest very seriously almost to a fault, though you said nothing sensing the Manager was not done speaking. 

"Y/n I can almost see it written all over your face you know." He chuckled, shaking his head at you and you blinked uncomprehendingly, wondering what it was he could see on your face, which you had thought to be a perfectly blank mask. 

"I don't understand." You admitted after a few moments and he grinned, not uncharacteristically. 

"Your feelings for him." He hummed, almost passing off being nonchalant if it had not been for the twinkling in his eyes. 

"No." You shook your head quickly, too quickly, at him. "I don't have feelings for him." 

Of course you did, you'd as much as admitted that to Seonghwa himself last night when you'd kissed him. Your lips tingled now with the memory of the brief moment they'd been against his and you felt your cheeks flush. 

"You do, you think that I could spend so much time with the both of you and not see the looks that you both throw the other when they aren't looking?" He smiled ruefully, reaching out to squeeze your hand. "It's okay. I know that it's scary but it's not impossible." 

Your hand trembled in his and you had to look away to hide the shine of tears in your eyes. 

"It is impossible. I can't have feelings for him, he can't be mine even if he wants to." 

"He does want to." He said matter of factly, making you look back at him, puzzled. 

Why would he encourage you when he knew as well as you did that Seonghwa was bound by contract not to pursue personal relationships for years. 

As if reading your thoughts, he grinned wider. 

"You assume that he has a contract stating he can't have a relationship I suppose." He clucked his tongue and stood, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn that you suspected was quite fake. "He doesn't have any such thing. The company respects that the boys need companionship, I daresay the only catch would be that it must be kept a secret from public." 

With that he left, so quickly that the questions piling up on the tip of your tongue were forced to be swallowed. 

Your mind buzzed with the things he'd just said, your gaze returning once again to the fire which had died down somewhat, less flames than it was hot embers that burned with a bright intensity. 

You were so embedded in your thoughts that you didn't hear the door opening again, nor did you see or feel the presence of someone sitting down beside you until a loud pop of the fire startled you out of your thoughts and you twisted suddenly, finding familiar warm eyes watching you curiously. 

"Seonghwa." You breathed in surprise, earning a soft smile from him. 

"Hey."

"You didn't say anything." You said accusingly and he shrugged, dark eyes twinkling like stars. 

"You looked like you were concentrating pretty hard." He pointed out lightly and you nearly flinched, feeling like your thoughts had been exposed to him, though there was no way for him to know what you'd been thinking about. 

You fell silent for a moment, taking in his beautiful face with its sharp slopes and delicate details, those eyes that made you feel like you were falling in the safest way, the lips that you'd felt against yours just a day ago. 

You flushed and looked away sharply, inhaling deeply. 

"You should have told me you were injured." You could hear yourself tell him in a voice that was mixed with hurt and sadness. 

He sighed softly and from the corner of your eye you saw his head dip in a nod, surprising you. 

"I should have yes. My pride got in the way." He admitted quietly and you looked back at him, finding his eyes fixed intently on the fire, much like yours had been earlier. "at first I thought that if I told you, you'd only be spiteful about it. And then.." 

He swallowed and you found yourself embarrasingly fascinated by the way the action sent his adams apple bopping. 

"Then when we discussed," his fair cheeks coloured faintly and he looked up at the ceiling, as if it could take him away from the situation. "the fact that we were both wrong in our assumptions of the way the other felt, and by then it was too late for me to admit to you that I was injured. Besides, you weren't doing so hot yourself." He added the last bit quickly, as if hoping that it would sway your irritation with him. 

You barely resisted rolling your eyes at him. 

"Seonghwa, you could have very well died, you know that right?" You hissed suddenly, glaring at him as something occurred to you. "You could have just let me go off to look for help alone!" 

His eyes widened for a moment and then he was frowning so deeply that you worried his eyes would actually disappear. 

"Right because you wandering off into the snow alone and with your terrrible sense of direction, would have ended well." He shook his head in disbelief. "Do you think that I could have lived with it if I had of done that and you never came back? What if something had happened to you while I was sat back at the car knowing full well that I had of been capable of at the least keeping up with you." 

You blinked, taken aback by his point and deflated back against the sofa. 

He was right in his own way. 

You would have done the same thing. 

"I would have been fine." You muttered glumly, earning a sudden laugh from Seonghwa. 

"We'll never know." He said, voice so light that you had to lift your gaze to his again, searching his face for a sign of regret. You found only amusement and something soft in his irises that made your insides melt. 

"Seonghwa." You all but whispered his name, realising that the moment to discuss the kiss, the feelings that hung, unspoken on your behalf, between you had come. 

He lifted an expectant brow, stretching his slender fingers out to yours, where they intertwined as easily as if they had been made to be against yours. 

"I didn't really get to say how I felt." You said in a small voice, comforted by the encouraging look in his eyes. There was also something else beneath his expression that it took you a moment to put a finger on. 

Worry. 

He was still scared that his feelings were one sided, despite the fact you had initiated the kiss in the snow. 

Maybe, like you, he was still trying to figure out that it had really happened. 

Feeling much less burdened with admitting it, you smiled a little. 

"You said that you think you fell for me," You said softly and his cheeks reddened more but he nodded in agreement, fingers tightening slightly around yours. You found it endearing, though if his grip tightened any more it would become painful. "I know that I fell for you." 

His dark eyes widened and his lips parted and although he should look like an idiot, you could only think how handsome he was. 

How incredibly lucky you must be to have his affection. 

How beautiful his long fingers looked around yours. 

How much you adored the way his eyes crinkled when he finally smiled, so widely that it must surely be hurting him. 

How happy you were to have his hands slip from yours to cup your face, his breath warmly fanning your face before his lips met yours in a soft embrace that sent fizzles of electricity through you. 

His thumb stroked the side of your cheek when the kiss was over, his forehead pressed gently to yours. 

"Thankyou." He murmured softly and your heart expanded with adoration for him. 

This was what happiness was. 

A/N 

There won't be a part two to this! This was something I whipped up today in an effort to find my motivation for writing again - I am still working on my other stories ;-; It's just slow going because I get writers block easily and I refused to upload things that I'm not happy with. I hope you enjoy this! It was meant to be soft and cute but it got a little out of control lmao. 


End file.
